Confessions by Music
by Singing Alice
Summary: This is a two-shot about what happens when Narumi gives class B an assignment to find a song and tell him who it reminds them of and why. Little does the class know, Narumi has some surprises about this assignment…


**Hero/Heroine**

**A NatsumeXMikan Fic**

**By: Singing Alice**

**NOTE: This story is dedicated to all the awesome authors in AoGA :D You know who you are, and remember to stay awesome :D :D  
><strong>

**This is a two-shot about what happens when Narumi gives class B an assignment to find a song and tell him who it reminds them of and why…little does the class know…Narumi has some surprises about this assignment…**

* * *

><p>"Hello, my wonderful class of students, how are we all on this beautiful morning?" asked elementary class B's teacher, Narumi-sensei, as he danced through the door.<p>

Everyone went quiet.

Narumi almost never come to teach them- he normally left that to the poor substitute teacher.

The only one who spoke was a pig-tailed brunette, who beamed at Narumi and said cheerfully "Good morning, Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi beamed at the brunette before turning his attention back to the rest of the class.

"So, class, you're probably wondering why I'm here to teach you. I mean, normally, its Fukutan-sensei here"

He pointed towards his leg, where the substitute was wailing "Please don't leave me with them! Please!"

The class however, ignored the substitute and nodded in agreement with their real teacher, Narumi.

"Well my lovelies" the class groaned at the name "I have an assignment for you all. It will make up quite a big chunk of your end mark, so please pay attention"

A raven-haired girl lifted her amethyst eyes off of the strange metal thing in front of her and started paying attention.

"Your task is to find a song and tell me who it reminds you of and why. Doesn't that sound like fun! Anyway, I have cancelled class for the day, so you can complete this. It will be due tomorrow. That's it class, bye!"

And with that, class B's eccentric teacher (some would say gay) twirled and left the room.

As soon as he left, the class began to gain its noise back until eventually it was the same level of noise it had been before Narumi had entered.

Some people were now discussing the assignment with excitement, others with disgust, and others were just ignoring the fact they had one.

A good example of the last type was a raven-haired boy who sat in the back-row with a manga over his face.

He was completely ignoring everyone in the class…

Everyone, except for the girl directly next to him.

He was watching out of the corner of his eyes as she talked excitedly to her two friends, Anna and Nonoko about the assignment.

He was planning to read his manga the whole lesson when…

"Ne, Natsume, who are you going to find a song about?"

The boy lifted the manga off his face, revealing a pair of crimson eyes that stared at the brunette.

"I'm not going to" he stated simply and continued reading his manga.

"What? Why?"

The brunette was asking too many questions for his liking, so he once again put his manga down.

"It's none of your business" he said bluntly and stood up.

Taking his manga with him, he walked towards the door, hoping that maybe if he left the room, he'd get to actually read in peace.

Well, he might have been, but he'll never find out because a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

It was the girl with amethyst eyes.

She shoved a CD into his hand.

"Listen to it"

That was all she said to him, before she shooed him away.

He walked out of the classroom confused, but nonetheless, he decided to listen to her advice and walked to his dorm room.

He slammed the door behind him and walked over to the CD player, putting the CD inside.

He pressed play and started listening…

**Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls**

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
>I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud<br>this is how I do  
>When I think about you<strong>_

_What is this song and why does she want me to listen to it?_

_**I never thought that you could break me apart  
>I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart<br>you want to get inside  
>Then you can get in line<br>But not this time**_

_What the hell? Is this supposed to be a love song?___

_**'Cause you caught me off guard**_  
><em><strong>now I'm running and screaming<strong>_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_

_Its lame…but it kinda reminds me of Mikan…_

_**I won't try to philosophise  
>I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes<br>This is how I feel  
>And it's so surreal<br>I got a closet filled up to the brim  
>With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons<br>And I don't know why  
>You'd even try<br>But I won't lie**_

_Okay, it sounds A LOT like me and Mikan now…_

_**You caught me off guard  
>now I'm running and screaming<strong>_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_  
><em><strong>Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?<strong>_

_**And I feel a weakness coming on**_  
><em><strong>Never felt so good to be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had my heart on lock-down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then you turned me around<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feeling like a new born child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not complicated<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was so jaded<strong>_

_I really did have my heart on lock-down until she came…and I really do love it when she smiles…_

_**And you caught me off guard  
>now I'm running and screaming<strong>_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_  
><em><strong>Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?<strong>_

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**_  
><em><strong>And I feel a weakness coming on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never felt so good to be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had my heart on lockdown<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then you turned me around<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feeling like a new born child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not complicated<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was so jaded<strong>_

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**_  
><em><strong>And I feel a weakness coming on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never felt so good to be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had my heart on lock-down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then you turned me around<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm feeling like a new born child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I get a chance to see you smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's not complicated<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was so jaded<strong>_

The song finished and the boy instantly knew what his assignment would be on.

He got a piece of paper, wrote who and why and stuck it in the case, ready to hand in.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and the class was as noisy as usual when Narumi once again danced into the room.<p>

Silence fell like a huge blanket over the class as they noticed their teacher.

"Well class, today is the day your assignments are due. I hope you have all completed it, and now if you would all come and put it on my desk here…"

The students all groaned and slowly they started walking up to his desk and placing their assignments on it.

After everyone had handed their assignments in and sat back down, Narumi cleared his throat.

The small babbling which had slowly begun again died out.

"So class, I have another surprise for you all…"

Everyone looked at their teacher in disbelief.

Narumi grinned widely as he pulled out the hat full of their names he used for choosing turns for class duties.

"I am going to pick two names out of this hat. The two people who are chosen will show the song they chose to the class and then read what they wrote about it."

The students looked absolutely mortified at this, but Narumi on the other hand was beaming with joy.

Narumi shook the names around in the hat and stuck his hand in, pulling out a name.

"The first to show the class will be…

Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume looked up in disgust at the teacher.

"No. Way."

"Aw, come on Natsume-kun, just-"

He stopped himself short when he noticed the death glare he was receiving.

Then he came up with an idea.

"Well, because he doesn't want to get up here and show the class himself, I'll just show you for him."

Narumi put the CD into the class's CD player and hit play

**Play Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls**

At the end of the song Narumi found himself regretting what he had done.

Natsume was practically growling at the teacher, as everyone in the class wondered who the song was about.

Their teacher decided against reading the piece of paper and was about to find an excuse to move on with the class.

Fate seemed to be against him and a certain raven-haired boy.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a breeze came in through the window and blew the piece of paper off of his desk.

By some extremely bad luck it landed on the desk of the brunette who gasped in shock as she read what it said.

'This song reminds me of Mikan because she is my Heroine'

Natsume looked horrified and his cheeks tinged pink.

Of course, he couldn't let anyone see him blushing so he quickly left the room.

As soon as he left people started swarming Mikan, trying to see what was written on the note.

After a lot of pushing, Mikan managed to escape with the note and ran to the only place she could think he might be.

The Sakura tree.

She ran all the way there, only to find when she arrived there, that no-one else was there.

"And just to think I came all the way here for nothing" she said to herself in defeat.

Just as she turned to leave a figure fell from the tree and landed in front of her.

"I didn't know you talked to yourself, Polka" he said to her.

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Natsume quietly.

The question had come from no-where and Mikan hadn't the faintest idea of her answer.

Another silence fell upon them.

After a short amount of consideration, Mikan answered.

"Because, I need to know if what you wrote was true"

It was the truth.

Mikan had liked Natsume for a while now, and she hadn't realised it. Now that she had finally come to the realization, she needed to know if he really did like her back or not.

Natsume took a minute to decide his answer.

"Well, it depends…are you willing to be my Heroine and only mine?"

He turned his face away so she couldn't see his second blush for the day.

The brunette however didn't even attempt to hide her blush as she went a deep shade of red.

The question hung in the air for a few minutes as Mikan recovered from her shock.

"Only if you'll be my Hero"

* * *

><p>The new couple sat at the Sakura tree for the rest of the day, not bothering to go back to class.<p>

The branches of the tree casted shadows over their forms as Mikan rested her head on Natsume's chest and Natsume wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, completely unaware of anything else but each other.

Without warning Natsume leant down and kissed the brunette softly on the cheek.

"You'll always be my Heroine"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, what did you think? This is the first part. The next part will be RukaXHotaru :D. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. I didn't edit it properly, so there might be some grammatical errors and the like, and it might not be as good as it would have been. I will edit it properly when I get the chance :)<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


End file.
